freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
FreeRealms Chatting Wiki
Welcome Welcome to FreeRealms Chatting Wiki. Here we chat about any topic, and can talk about whatever you please. Please note we don't talk about Justin Bieber. And welove to answer questions to anyone. It can be any question, but not personal questions. We also will usaually talk trash about how FreeRealms is unfair to its Lifetime Members. We creat pages about FreeRealms Events, Towns, and things we talk trash about, or even what we write about, which is what a wiki is for, lol. You can create a page for your FreeRealms Character as well. So when creating pages,blogs, and editing, Have Fun! Founders of the Wiki The wiki was founded on April 27, 2013. It was a special day for us and our friends. When we started the wiki, we knew it was the right thing to do. And thanks to everyone who helped the wiki and helped edit it and expand it. Victoria - Is one of the founders and likes to talk about FreeRealms and don't EVER piss her off. Celeste Merrymeadows - Is one of the founders. And is a damn good TCG duelist. FreeRealms Chatting Wiki Here we talk about alot of things about FreeRealms. Anyone can join and it's easy and free. Our main focus on this Wiki is to say what we really think about FreeRealms, and why it sucks or rules. Cel and Nisha, who are the Founders of this Wiki are very nice and caring. We are epic people who rule Seaside together and also are sisters. When adding pages, photos, or even Contributing to our Wiki, we thank you for helping expand our awesome Wiki. Rules There are a few simple rules 1. Don't add pages that have no concern to this Wiki. 2. Don't post bad comments about people on this Wiki or the post will be deleted. Only the founders may talk trash about people. 3. Here you wont get in trouble for talking trash about FreeRealms. 4. Adding photos that dont match the page will be deleted from the page, but will be kept on the Wiki for future use. 5. Have fun on the Wiki and remember, this is a open mind Wiki so speak your mind. 6. If you mess up any pages your Url Address will be blocked for 2 months. 7. If you try to destroy the Wiki in any way, we will personally ruin you. - Founders of the Wiki Members When your a Member on the FreeRealms Chatting Wiki, you can edit any article and add pictures and videos to help expand and help this Wiki. When editing, please take your time and fix any grammer or sentence someone has misspelled or doesn't make sense, so the Wiki is neat and easy to read. This Wiki is the first Wiki Abby and Cel has founded, and they want the Wiki to be neat, pretty, and fun to read and edit, and also to comment and blog to your friends and fellow Members. If you need help or have any questions post a comment on SparkleShine98's or Tcg Queen's message wall. Editing Articles When your editing, explore your writing ability, and make what you want. It's really good when you correct grammer errors, or even adding a sentence, or even a paragraph! We love our pages to be neat, with good pictures, and proper grammer. If you mess up a page, and you dont realize it, go over the page, and if your sastified with your edit, publish it. Once you published it, congratulate yourself on a job well done! And it is fun to add picutures, and slideshows that fit the page, and it's main focus and topic. Forever Alone Forever Alone is a story about three friends. When three friends decide to go out to eat. Cel and Nisha didn't bring any money with them, so Amy had to pay for it, who had to use her mother's money that she gave her to buy her mother a necklace. So Amy paid for the dinner and the three girls drove off together. The next morning, Amy's mother asked where her money was, and Amy said she had to use some of it to pay for dinner last night. Amy's mom got very mad, and Amy leaves upset. At school Amy told her friends what happen, and they told her that its awful to spend someone elses money. So Cel and Nisha walk off and leave Amy alone, who begins to cry and told herself she had to use it, or her friends would of had to pay for it, who had no money with them last night. When Amy got home, her mother had a talk with her, and forgave her soon after. The next day, Amy went to the spot where she usaually met with her friends to go to 7th period. But they weren't there. Amy started to get worried, then she spotted her friends enter the girls bathroom. Amy ran in after them, and talked to them. Cel said that her and Nisha couldn't be friends with her because of what Amy did two nights before, and everyone at school found out. Then Nisha said she couldn't be friends with her because everyone would hate her, for being friends with a loser who spent her mothers money for nasty food. Then as Cel and Nisha walked out, Amy was dumbfounded. So, Amy tried her best to make new friends, but everyone knew what she did, and for the rest of the school year, she was alone, and sad. When the next school year started, Amy was still a straight A student, but she was always depressed and alone. Soon, a new kid came to the school, Isabel. Isabel was a kind girl, and never held a grudge against anyone, but when the story got to her, she turned cold against Amy, and bullied her, just like everyone else did. But, in the end Amy was suscessful, and went through college, but she will always be Forever Alone. (Not based on a true story) Forever Alone II Forever Alone II is about two best friends who always go to the beach together. Their names are Amber and Elle. They like to go watch the cute surfer boys ride the waves. Amber, has a crush on Eddie, who is one of the cute surfer boys. Elle knows it because Amber told her, and swore she wouldn't tell anyone. Maggie, the most popular girl at school, likes to find out about people's crushes and ruin them, because she thinks she is the only one who can have a boyfriend. Elle always wanted ot be popular, but always stuck by with her best friend Amber. But one day, Elle can't take all the harrasment anymore from the populars, and one policy they have, you help them ruin a crush, and your in with them. Elle would never betray her friend, but temptation got the best of her. Elle told Maggie about Amber's crush on Eddie the following night. Then, after the weekend, it was Monday and Amber walked into the halls of St. Stars High School. When she went to her locker, she noticed something was up, everyone was silent, and started to crowd around her. Maggie peeked into the middle with Amber and shouted "Amber likes Eddie!!!". Amber just looked stunned as everyone laughed at her. Then Amber looked directly at Elle, who just drooped her shoulders and was crying. "How could you!" screamed Amber right into Elle's face. Elle looked up at her best friend and said all she wanted was to be popular for once. Amber told her "Popularity isn't always the best thing, it's best to be happy and to be you." Then Elle looked at Maggie, who said Amber was right, then laughed at both of them and left. As Amber went out of the school building, Eddie followed her, and asked if she did like him. Amber said "Yes", and she has since 5th grade. Then Eddie said he liked her too but, was too neverous to ask. Then they kissed and walked back into the school together. Elle confronted Amber and Eddie and told them she was so sorry. But Amber was furious and told her that friends don't tell secrets and ended there friendship on the spot. Maggie came over to Elle just as Eddie strolled away with Amber. "Well, that went well, and anyway you will never be popular! So long loser!" cried Maggie as she skipped away like a dunce. Elle looked at herself, then said "Why me?!" and left the school. When she got home, she tried to call Amber, but there was no respose. And then she looked out her window and said, "I'm Forever Alone". (Not based on a true story) Forever Alone III Abby was strolling through the Greenwood Forest one day, and came across the Chatty and Robbie camps. It was a Summer vaction, and she was sent here by her two strict parents who were very cold and icy towards her, then who herself was mean and snooty. Another kid, Troy, was also sent there by his parents, but were kind and loving, and wanted him to go out and make friends. When Troy got done packing, he saw a figure in the tent dorway. There stood Abby, who said she was in this tent with him for the Summer. Troy was happy to have a tent buddy, and looked foward to becoming friends with Abby. Abby then went to her side of the tent and unpacked her rich things and electrionices while Troy only had his flip phone. Abby saw how poor Troy looked and then asked him if he was poor. Troy said he wasn't poor, but he wasn't really rich either. Abby laughed and went out the door. Then Troy called his mom, and she asked if he was having a good time. He lied and said he made alot of friends. That night, as Troy went to sleep, Abby went through his things, and took his phone. Then she threw it in water and it broke and then she put it back in his backpack. The next morning, Troy was upset about his phone, and didn't know what happen to it. Then, he saw Abby chatting with a few rich girls and asked her if he could speak with her. He asked her if she knew what happen to his phone. She said it broke because it was so simple and very out of date. She giggled and was about to turn around, but then said, "You know what, I did it because I'm mean and I know your a loner and how your poor, but your always kind to everyone. That's why I broke your phone, because you have loving parents!" Troy was so confused that he told her to go fuck off. The Summer went by fast, and when Troy got home, he had no friends, only his mom and dad who loved him alot. And he is Forever Alone. (Based on a true story) Forever Alone IV It was a lovely day in Seaside, the sun showed warm and the sky was as blue as can be. Izzy sat on the sand as the waves washed back and forth. She always wanted to go out to sea, but thanks to her over protective father, she was never allowed to go on a boat with her friends. Alex, a new guy who recently moved to Seaside, came strolling by where Izzy was sitting. Izzy noticed him as the new guy, and introduced herself. She told him all about Seaside, and showed him her favorite spot, the little lagoon that was a little off coast, and that she loved to come there and look at the beautiful ocean. The sun was starting to go down, and Izzy had to get home before her father reported her missing. The two said goodbye, and promised to meet there at the spot next morning. When Izzy got home, she was a little happier then usaual, and her Dad asked her why she was so happy. Izzy replied that she met a boy, and he was very nice. Her father thought for a moment, and knew his little girl was growing up. And he also said since she was 17, he would let her go out on the boat with her friends for her 18th birthday, which was in 5 days. Izzy was so excited, and told Alex all about it the next day. When her birthday came up, Alex and Izzy were becoming best friends. When Izzy introduced Alex to her three best friends, they all became a group. When they got on a boat, Izzy was a little seasick at first, but grew to love the rolling waves and they all sang and danced. Her cake was beautiful, with seashells, and aqua icing on it. They all ate it happliey, and returned to the Seaside Dock. When the gang's senior year started, they all got most of there classes together and were all happy. Alex started to get a crush on Izzy, but she never really realized it. When Prom came, Alex asked Izzy to it, and she accepted kindly. The two danced and danced to their hearts content, and they kissed, and soon fell in love. For the rest of the school year, the new couple always held hands and would do anything for each other. But, soon a war broke out in Briarwood, and most of the senior boys were signing up. Alex, though he didn't want to, knew he must go defend Sacred Grove. When he told Izzy, she was so upset she burest out in tears, but he promised to return. After his training, the boat came to the Seaside Dock. He boarded, and waved his hat to his fair maiden on the shores with all the other young women who were sad and happy at the same time. Six months went by, and they wrote letters back and forth, and Izzy was getting worried. By Christmas time, Izzy was in her first year of college, and then, when she got up one morning to a knock on her dorm door, she opened it and Alex picked her up and twirled her about and they kissed and she cried. She was so happy to see him, and finally, he purposed to her. He told her once he finishes his next three years, and she finishes college, they would marry, and settle down. She was very excited about the idea, and said yes. When his stay was over, he went back on the boat and she waved and soon was preparing for a wedding. Two years went by, and they of course sent the letters, but he didn't come home on the 3rd Christmas away from home. He was wounded in battle and was dying. He was sent to the hospital and she rushed to see him. When she saw him, his dull blue eyes brightened and she smiled and rubbed his head. But, it was not enough and he died two weeks later. Izzy finished college, but she never fell in love again. And became Forever Alone. (Not based on a True Story) Forever Alone V One early morning in Seaside, Cel went out on her front porch and looked as the sun started to rise in the east. She called Nisha, and told her to come pick her up for school, since her car was out of gas. Cel got dressed, and put on a pretty brown dress, since it was the last day of school. When Nisha pulled up, she hopped in and they drove off. When they reached the school, everyone was really happy about summer. Nisha said her mom was sending her to a camp, and asked if Cel wanted to come. She agreed, and a week later the two packed their bags and set off to the Chatty Camp. The girls got in the same tent, and went away to get decorating. By the time they were done, it looked like their bedroom. Then, the daily activites were in full swing and the girls got really competive and won almost every activity. Forever Alone VI Coming soon... Category:Browse